


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [14]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Getting Together, History teacher Harry, M/M, PE teacher Eggsy, Teacher Eggsy, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finally looks up and sees that the new comer is the history teacher, Mr Harry Hart. He also sees a few of his students glancing over nervously. Mr Hart isn’t known as one of the school’s friendliest teachers, especially compared to Eggsy.</p><p>“Can I help you, Mr Hart?” Eggsy asks, trying not to look him up and down and take in that perfectly tailored suit.</p><p>Or: Harry and Eggsy are secondary school teachers. Their students ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my text post on tumblr:  
> "[Eggsy as the casual PE teacher who’s always in his trackies and lets his students call him Eggsy. Harry as the fairly strict history teacher who’s always immaculately dressed and it’s either Mr Hart or sir.](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/119113937564)"

"Right then, you rowdy lot,” Eggsy says as he enters the school gymnasium, “get yerselves warmed up. I want two laps of the hall, then we’re gonna do the register and I'm afraid it’s cross country day today.” He’s met with thirty-odd groans, “yeah, I know. I’ll run it with yas too, never say I don’t care about you all. Off you go.”

He sits on a bench and finds the class in his register, absently keeping half an eye on his pupils as they set off at slow jogs around the room. 

“Mr Unwin,” one of Eggsy’s younger year seven students says, edging closer.

“'ow many times have I told you, Emily? Call me Eggsy.”

“Um, okay, Eggsy. I have a doctor’s appointment and my mum is gonna pick me up soon. I have a note.” 

Eggsy takes the note in her hand and quickly glances over it, ignoring the stern faced teacher who enters the hall behind her. 

“No problem, darlin’. I’ll mark you as here, you wanna head up to reception now?” She nods. “Alright, off you go. Thanks fer tellin’ me.”

She thanks him and scurries away, grabbing her bag from by the door as she goes. 

Eggsy finally looks up and sees that the new comer is the history teacher, Mr Harry Hart. He also sees a few of his students glancing over nervously. Mr Hart isn't known as one of the school’s friendliest teachers, especially compared to Eggsy.

“Can I help you, Mr Hart?” Eggsy asks, trying not to look him up and down and take in that perfectly tailored suit. He almost feels a little under dressed in his trackies and trainers until he remembers he spends more time on the school field than Mr Hart has in his entire twenty five year career at the school. 

Mr Hart hums, “I’d like to speak with Stephen about a detention with me he decided to miss.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Eggsy waves the student in question over, “I'm not gonna be able to let you take him though, it’s cross country and taking part counts towards their final grades.”

“Not a problem, I just need to speak to him,” Harry says as the student approaches sheepishly.

“I hear you've been skipping detention with Mr Hart?” Eggsy says as Stephen approaches, “if I hear about you skipping any more, I'm gonna hafta bench ya from the rest of the football games this term.”

“But, Eggsy...”

“Sorry, bruv. Lesson learned, yeah? Go to your detentions, or better yet, behave yaself in lessons. When ya get back, if we aren't in here, come out to the field.”

Stephen sighs, “yes, sir.” 

He dutifully follows Mr Hart from the hall and if Eggsy takes the opportunity to watch Harry leave, no one is there to follow his gaze.

: :

Harry has only just managed to get his class settled and is reading from a history of medicine textbook when there’s a quiet knock on the door. He removes his glasses and leans back against his desk. 

“Come in.”

He’s surprised to see Eggsy peek his head into the room. One of his pupils in the back swears and starts packing up. 

“Sorry, Mr Hart, I need Liam for the football game this afternoon. He wasn't even supposed to be in your lesson today, there should have been a note on your register.”

Harry nods, “can it wait until I've given out the homework?”

“Uh,” Eggsy glances down at his watch, “bus leaves in fifteen minutes, so I guess, yeah.”

Harry puts down the text book and goes around the back of his desk to his chair.

“Planners out please, and Mr Unwin, do come in a moment.”

Eggsy shuffles in and perches himself on one of the desks at the front, grinning at the pupil sat there. He’s pretty certain he imagined Harry cocking an eyebrow at his shorts. Yes, they’re brightly coloured, but they’re the school colours, and yes, they might be a little short, but it’s warm and Eggsy plans on doing a lot of running about later on (and so what, he knows he's got the legs for them). 

He watches Harry write the homework question on the board and gently swings his legs. Harry sits back down, making sure everyone is writing the question down. 

“So, who are we playing today, Mr Unwin?” 

Eggsy hums, “one of the schools from the other side of the city. S’just a friendly game but it’ll get us ready for the tournament next month.”

“Well, I'm sure you've got the team well prepared.”

“We’re gonna do ace, Mr Hart,” Liam pipes in, apparently already finished writing and heading up towards the front of the classroom. He hitches his backpack higher on his shoulder, “can I change before we got on the bus, Eggsy?”

“’course you can,” Eggsy says, hopping off the table and opening the door, “come on.”

“And, Mr Unwin?” Harry says before the door can close behind them.

Eggsy pauses, “yeah?” 

“Good luck.”

He smiles and nods, “cheers.”

Eggsy doesn't see Harry’s eyes follow him out of the room (and the thirty knowing smiles that come after).

: :

“Eggsy, Mr Hart is comin’.” 

Eggsy looks up from his register with a hum. 

“Looks like he’s gonna come in here.”

“Eh?” Eggsy tries and fails to fight the faint blush that appears on his cheeks at the mention of Mr Hart’s name.

“Eggsy and Mr Hart, sittin’ in a tree...” A few of the students start singing. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“If yas don’t stop I’ll give you all in detention forever.” 

Of course this only makes the kids sing louder, which is the moment when Mr Hart enters the hall to the sound of students singing 'Eggsy and Mr Hart sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G’.

Harry blinks owlishly, “is this a bad time?”

Eggsy groans, trying to fight down his blush. 

“I can come back later...” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Which one do you want? You can take ‘em all for all I care,” Eggsy says, shooting a quick glare at the loudest singers.

“I actually came to see you, Mr Unwin.”

There’s a few titters from the class. 

“Alright, you lot. Go do your warm up exercises or somethin’, I’ll be with yas in a minute,” Eggsy growls in his best teacher voice. He turns back to Harry, “what’s up?”

“I wanted to return the whistle I borrowed the other day when I was on lunch duty.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. Ya didn't have to return it, ya know. I've got plenty. PE teacher, remember. Find ‘em everywhere.”

Harry chuckles, “history teachers don’t have much use for them, I'm afraid. I also wanted to come down to ask you if you’d be interested in dinner this evening?”

“Wot?”

“There aren't any rules about things between faculty,” Harry clears his throat, “I thought that, um...”

“Yes.”

“...that we could...yes?”

Eggsy grins, “yes, Mr Hart. I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“Excellent. I know a lovely little place in the centre of the city.”

“Sounds nice. And if you’re up for it, how would you feel about breakfast the next mornin’?”

For a man who is usually very prim and gentlemanly, Harry actually stammers.

Eggsy gently touches Harry’s arm, “I've got some markin’ to do after school, but should be done by half four?”

“Yes, I’ll meet you in the staff room?” 

“Alright.”

He watches a little smile cross Harry’s face as he nods and starts to back away. Harry leaves the room and Eggsy grins and turns back to his students, who've stopped running to watch their teachers. His blush reappears and he frowns, “get back to work.”

They all giggle as they scurry away.

: :

When Eggsy arrives at school Monday morning in Harry’s car, he’s met with giggles and questioning looks.

“So, how was your date this weekend, Eggsy?” One of the girls from his netball team asks, flanked by her team-mates and a few others from the gymnastics team.

“Sorry, kids. I don’t kiss and tell,” he winks, before swanning away to the school gymnasium.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
